Voyager - Endgame (complete rewrite) - part 2&3
by starkllr
Summary: A complete re-write of Voyager's finale, part 2&3


Author's note: Paramount owns Star Trek, Voyager, and all the characters in the story below (except the Xallari - they're mine!!!).  
  
This is a complete rewrite of Voyager's finale, "Endgame", written in three parts...part one, which you can find in a previous post, a one hour episode that takes the place of the final regular episode ("Renaissance Man"), and a two-hour final episode which appears below...  
  
It's done in script format, although the character names and dialogue is not centered because I couldn't get it to look right on here :)  
  
I took every major plot point from the actual aired story (Borg transwarp technology, the Borg Queen, time travel, and the Chakotay/Seven romance). I think what follows would have made a far better finale than what Paramount actually aired, but that's just my opinion...  
  
And without further ado...  
  
Star Trek: Voyager  
  
"ENDGAME" PART TWO/THREE - "INTERESTING TIMES"  
  
  
  
FADE IN:  
  
ANNOUNCER (VO)  
Previously on Star Trek: Voyager...  
  
SCENES FROM PART ONE FLASH BY:  
  
A Borg Cube attacks Voyager, causing severe damage.   
  
Tom looks at an empty baby's crib in his & B'Elanna's quarters and breaks down.   
  
Another Borg Cube attacks; explosions on the Bridge; Harry Kim is thrown across the Bridge.   
  
Voyager's at an alien spacedock being worked on.   
  
Janeway and Seven in Engineering...  
  
JANEWAY  
Could it get us home?  
  
SEVEN  
Yes, Captain. If our theory is correct, it will take us directly to Earth.   
  
Voyager fights half a dozen Borg Cubes all at once.  
  
Voyager, savagely damaged and on fire, enters a Transwarp conduit.  
  
Voyager exits the conduit in Earth orbit, followed immediately by two Cubes.  
  
The Starship Enterprise crashes into a Borg Cube and then explodes with a blinding flash...  
  
CAPTAIN PICARD (VO)  
All hands abandon ship!  
  
Tuvok's speaks to Janeway, who's laying in a hospital bed...  
  
TUVOK  
52 percent of the Earth's population was destroyed in the attack...  
  
And the screen goes to black...  
  
ANNOUNCER (VO)  
and now, the unforgettable two hour series finale of Star Trek: Voyager...  
  
  
  
Teaser  
  
EXT SPACE - EARTH ORBIT  
  
We see Voyager docked at the Earth Station McKinley spacedock, where it's currently under repair. Far below, the Earth rotates slowly, and we can see the terrible damage done in the recent Borg attack. There are huge areas of land scorched black, and most of central Europe is now a giant crater. We also see black clouds of debris in the weather patterns.  
  
JANEWAY (VO)  
Captain's log. It's been almost five weeks since Voyager returned to Earth...five weeks since we brought the Borg back with us. Most of my crew didn't make it back...and in a way, I think they're the lucky ones, because they don't have to look down at the Earth and see the devastation that we're responsible for...   
  
We focus in on a shuttlecraft that's heading away from the spacedock and towards another orbiting space station off in the distance.  
  
INT SHUTTLECRAFT  
  
A grim-faced Janeway is alone in the pilot seat.  
  
JANEWAY (VO)  
...I'm reminded of that responsibility every waking minute...and right now most of all. I have to visit the few remaining members of my crew who are still recovering from their injuries...and I have to tell them exactly what happened.  
  
INT STARFLEET ORBITAL ANNNEX - MEDICAL CENTER  
  
The Medical Center is huge, a fully equipped hospital. We can see that there are at least three dozen private areas walled off by force fields.   
  
Janeway walks into the Center, takes note of the fact that every bed and every private area is occupied, and shakes her head. We can see it on her face: it's all her fault, none of these people would be here if it weren't for her mistakes.  
  
She makes her way to one particular private area. The force field comes down, and we see that the occupant of the hospital bed here is Samantha Wildman.  
  
SAMANTHA WILDMAN  
Captain! Nobody would tell me anything...I started thinking the worst...but you're fine, than God...tell me...they won't let me see Naomi, where is she?  
  
Janeway looked depressed before, but that's nothing...we can literally see her heart break as Samantha asks about her daughter. Janeway opens her mouth to speak, but there aren't any words.  
  
SAMANTHA WILDMAN  
(starting to cry)  
No...oh, no...she's not...please tell me she's not...  
  
All Janeway can do is shake her head. Samantha completely breaks down. There's nothing Janeway can say, no words that will comfort her officer.  
  
Finally, after a minute or so, Samantha looks Janeway in the eye.  
  
SAMANTHA WILDMAN  
How?   
  
JANEWAY  
It was...I don't know, Samantha. I wish I could tell you something, anything...but I can't. I understand if you hate me...  
  
SAMANTHA WILDMAN  
(weakly)  
I don't hate you...  
  
JANEWAY  
You should. I hate myself for bringing this on all of us. And I know I always will...  
  
End Teaser  
  
Act One  
  
EXT SAN FRANCISCO - STARFLEET HEADQUARTERS  
  
We're outside Starfleet HQ. We can see that San Francisco was not spared from the wrath of the Borg - there are many wrecked buildings off in the distance. The actual Starfleet grounds survived more or less intact, however.  
  
INT STARFLEET HEADQUARTERS - BRIEFING ROOM  
  
In one of the many briefing rooms scattered through Starfleet HQ, Janeway, Tuvok, Barclay and a couple of other Starfleet engineers (Smith and Jones) are looking at a holographic display.  
  
BARCLAY  
We were very surprised...Lieutenant Smith here discovered that the computer core survived mostly intact.  
  
SMITH  
Yes, Captain. We downloaded all the information...whoever was operating your sensors did a really good job keeping them collecting data all through your trip through the wormhole.  
  
JANEWAY  
That would be Mr. Tuvok.  
  
TUVOK  
Thank you, Lieutenant.   
  
JONES  
We've been analyzing that data for the past two weeks, and there's some amazing things in there. You've probably advanced the state of the art on transwarp technology by a hundred years.   
  
Barclay taps a few controls, and the display changes.  
  
BARCLAY  
You see here...It's interesting, there are some definite similarities between the data you collected in the wormhole, and some of the more...uh...far out possibilities that the Pathfinder Project was looking into.  
  
JANEWAY  
No doubt your ideas, Mr. Barclay?  
  
BARCLAY  
Uh...yes, Captain.   
  
JANEWAY  
I thought so.   
  
BARCLAY  
The other thing that was really interesting is that your data matches up really closely with the data that the Enterprise picked up when we...uh...followed the Borg into the past...uh, do you remember, the last time they attacked Earth?  
  
Janeway's eyes light up at the mention of time travel.  
  
JANEWAY  
I'm not familiar with all the details of that incident...perhaps you could tell us a little more about it?  
  
BARCLAY  
I probably shouldn't have said anything...it's...uh...very classified. Extremely classified.  
  
JANEWAY  
I understand. But if it's relevant to our mission...to the current situation...you know that the Borg could return at any time, don't you? Anything we can do to prepare for them...  
  
BARCLAY  
Well, uh...  
  
JANEWAY  
Maybe this isn't the best time...  
(looking at Smith and Jones)  
...But we can talk more about it later...we need to go back onto Voyager and check on the repairs later today...you should join me, Mr. Barclay.  
  
Barclay knows he's beaten; he just nods his head in surrender.  
  
INT VOYAGER - JANEWAY'S QUARTERS  
  
Janeway and Barclay are alone in her quarters. The repairs have obviously progressed pretty far since the repair crews have managed to find the time to fix the Captain's rooms.  
  
Janeway sits on her couch, while Barclay paces nervously.  
  
JANEWAY  
So you were going to tell me all about your incident with the Borg.  
  
BARCLAY  
There really isn't that much to tell, Captain. Honestly.  
  
JANEWAY  
Well, tell me what there is to tell, then.  
  
BARCLAY  
The Borg sent just one Cube to attack Earth. Captain Picard ordered us in to fight them, and we blew up the Cube, but before they were destroyed, they ejected another ship...it went back in time, back to Zefram Cochrane's first warp flight.   
  
JANEWAY  
How did you follow them?  
  
BARCLAY  
We just went right in their temporal wake...and the next thing we knew, there we were. Anyway, the Borg tried to kill Cochrane and destroy his warp ship, but we stopped them...and we...Commander Riker and Geordi and Deanna and myself had to help him repair his ship and fly it...and Captain Picard had to get the Borg off the Enterprise...some of them beamed onboard, and the Captain fought them off.  
  
JANEWAY  
And how did you get back to the proper time?  
  
BARCLAY  
Well, some of the Borg technology was still on the Enterprise...the Borg were trying to assimilate us from the inside out...and we used that...it was really interesting...and I helped analyze it once we got back to Starfleet Headquarters...  
  
JANEWAY  
Where is it now? Where did they put the Borg technology?  
  
BARCLAY  
I...uh...  
  
JANEWAY  
Where?  
  
BARCLAY  
The high...uh, the high security research center...sub-level nineteen!  
  
Janeway's smiling like the cat who ate the canary.  
  
JANEWAY  
Janeway to Tuvok...  
  
TUVOK (VO)  
Yes, Captain?  
  
JANEWAY  
Mr. Tuvok, will Voyager be spaceworthy in twenty-four hours? I've got a plan, but I think we're going to have to act very quickly to make it happen...  
  
TUVOK  
I do not know, Captain. I will have an answer for you shortly...  
  
INT VOYAGER - BRIDGE  
  
Janeway and Tuvok are alone on the Bridge.  
  
JANEWAY  
So?  
  
TUVOK  
Voyager will not be fully repaired, but it will certainly be spaceworthy by your deadline.   
  
JANEWAY  
How about the weapons?  
  
TUVOK  
Phasers are fully repaired, and a full complement of quantum torpedoes has been loaded onboard already.  
  
JANEWAY  
Of course...Starfleet is worried about another Borg attack...they would make sure the weapons are ready to go right away, even if nothing else is.  
  
TUVOK  
They are justified in their concern. I received a Security briefing earlier today. There are several Borg...nests is the term used in the briefing...  
  
JANEWAY  
I wouldn't argue with that.  
  
TUVOK  
I would agree. These Borg infestations are resisting Starfleet's attempts to remove them. There are fears that these infestations will grow, and we will be forced to fight a full scale war on Earth itself.  
  
JANEWAY  
That makes our plan even more imperative, then. First thing, I'll need you to get into the high-security research center at Starfleet Headquarters. If anyone can crack the security codes, it's you...  
  
EXT SPACE - EARTH ORBIT  
  
The Starfleet Orbital Annex floats high above Earth.  
  
INT STARFLEET ORBITAL ANNEX - MEDICAL CENTER  
  
Janeway is back to visit Samantha Wildman again. She walks into Samantha's private area.  
  
SAMANTHA WILDMAN  
Captain?  
  
JANEWAY  
Samantha, I know this is a very difficult time for you...but I have a request...  
  
Samantha looks up, doesn't say anything.  
  
JANEWAY  
We're going to have a memorial service onboard Voyager tomorrow night at 2300 hours...and I've got something else to discuss with the crew...it's very important...  
  
SAMANTHA WILDMAN  
How many?  
  
JANEWAY  
How many...oh...counting us? Nineteen.  
  
SAMANTHA WILDMAN  
Oh my God...  
  
JANEWAY  
I don't want to say anything more now...but tomorrow night...we should have a lot to talk about...  
  
EXT SPACE - EARTH ORBIT  
  
A shuttlecraft undocks from the Starfleet Orbital Annex and heads towards the McKinley Station spacedocks.  
  
INT SHUTTLECRAFT  
  
Again Janeway sits alone in a shuttlecraft.  
  
JANEWAY  
Tuvok, what's the word?  
  
TUVOK (VO)  
Success, Captain.  
  
JANEWAY  
Good work! We'll meet in three hours?  
  
TUVOK (VO)  
I shall be there, Captain.  
  
EXT SPACE - EARTH ORBIT  
  
At the McKinley Station spacedock, Voyager is swarmed over by repair crews.  
  
INT VOYAGER - JANEWAY'S QUARTERS  
  
Janeway, Tuvok and Barclay are all here.  
  
JANEWAY  
Mr. Barclay, would you please take a look at the present that Tuvok brought us?  
  
Tuvok hands a complex-looking piece of technology - Borg technology - to Barclay.  
  
BARCLAY  
That's...that's...that's the Borg temporal module!  
  
TUVOK  
Indeed.  
  
JANEWAY  
Mr. Barclay, I've given this matter a lot of thought...and I've come to a decision about what we...myself, and I hope Mr. Tuvok...  
  
TUVOK  
You have my full support, Captain.  
  
JANEWAY  
Thank you. I didn't want to presume. And besides us, I hope to have at least some of my crew's help as well. But we'll need your help, too.  
  
BARCLAY  
Me...uh...my help?  
  
JANEWAY  
Yes. You've already done so much for us...with Pathfinder, with the communications setup you designed, you have no idea how much that meant to us...and it's very unfair of me to ask more of you...but I have no choice. If this is going to work, we need you.  
  
Barclay things about it, just for a moment...  
  
BARCLAY  
I'm...uh...I'll do it, Captain. What do you need me to do?  
  
And on Barclay's agreement, we cut to commercial...  
  
Act Two  
  
EXT SPACE - EARTH ORBIT  
  
Voyager is in the space dock at Earth Station McKinley, along with several other starships. We can recognize the USS Defiant as one of them. As before, we can see the horrible damage to the Earth from the Borg attack.  
  
INT VOYAGER - BRIDGE  
  
The Bridge is let only by the emergency lights, and by a candle that Janeway holds in her hands. All the survivors of Voyager are here: besides Janeway, we see Tuvok, Samantha Wildman, Vorik, and fifteen other crew (including one of the infamous Delaney sisters).   
  
JANEWAY  
I asked all of you here for two reasons. First, to remember and to honor our shipmates who were lost on our journey home. They were our friends, they were our family, and they gave their lives without hesitation in service to their ship and their fellow officers.   
  
There's silence for a moment. Janeway looks around at the remnants of her crew.  
  
JANEWAY  
We also remember all the other lives lost in our homecoming.  
  
More than a couple of crew have tears in their eyes at this.  
  
JANEWAY  
Thatt's the second reason. It was our actions - my actions - that caused those lives to be lost. I intend to change that.   
  
SAMANTHA WILDMAN  
Change what?  
  
JANEWAY  
Change everything.  
  
There are a lot of confused expressions at this.  
  
VORIK  
Captain, do you intend to attempt time travel?  
  
JANEWAY  
Precisely, Mr. Vorik. We will take Voyager back to the point where everything started to go wrong...that first Borg transwarp hub...the nebula.   
  
TUVOK  
The data we collected while passing through the transwarp conduit was the key to this entire operation. We combined that information with data collected during a Borg attack on Earth five years ago, and also with research from the Pathfinder Project.  
  
JANEWAY  
If everything goes as planned, we'll open a Borg transwarp conduit...from this end, and ride it back to the original Borg hub in the Delta Quadrant.  
  
SAMANTHA WILDMAN  
How will we go back in time?  
  
TUVOK  
Besides data from the Borg attack on Earth, Starfleet recovered several pieces of Borg technology. That is what will allow us to make the journey back in time.  
  
SAMANTHA WILDMAN  
So the last four years won't happen at all?  
  
TUVOK  
They will of course happen, Lieutenant. However, if our operation is successful, the events of those four years will occur in a very different manner.  
  
DELANEY   
Even if that works...we'll be coming out into a nebula full of Borg ships. How will we get past them?  
  
JANEWAY  
Well, the answer to that should be arriving any minute...I don't know if any of you noticed, but the Defiant is only two docks down from us.   
  
TUVOK  
As it was classified, you may not be aware that the Defiant is equipped with...  
  
Tuvok is interrupted by the shimmer of the transporter effect, which resolves itself into Reg Barclay, holding a complex piece of equipment with both hands.  
  
BARCLAY  
One cloaking device, as requested, Captain!  
  
At this point, smiles start to break out among the crew...this scheme might actually work.  
  
JANEWAY  
Mr. Barclay, please take that down to Engineering and get it installed.  
  
BARCLAY  
Right away, Captain.  
  
Barclay heads for the turbolift, and disappears inside.  
  
SAMANTHA WILDMAN  
I hate to keep asking these questions, but is Voyager ready for this?  
  
JANEWAY  
They've done a lot of work in the past few weeks. She's not a hundred percent repaired, but you all know what a tough ship Voyager is. She'll make it.  
  
TUVOK  
Our primary task will be reactivating the warp core. Voyager is currently operating on external power. I estimate that with the personnel available to us, we will be able to complete that task within five hours.  
  
JANEWAY  
The repair crews come back at 0600...that gives us six and a half hours to get the cloaking device installed, get the warp core on-line, and make any other repairs that are absolutely essential.   
  
TUVOK  
Once we bring the core on-line, we will only have a few minutes to act before Starfleet Security comes aboard.  
  
JANEWAY  
Exactly. We'll have to work quickly, and it's not going to be easy.   
(beat)  
I have to do this. The rest of you don't. I hope you'll help me, but I know it's a difficult choice I'm asking you to make...and I know that if it doesn't work, anyone who joins me will end up court-martialled if we're lucky, and more likely dead. I won't think any less of anyone who can't do this...  
  
Everyone stares at Janeway. No one says a word, no one takes a step towards the turbolifts. Finally, Samantha Wildman speaks up.  
  
SAMANTHA WILDMAN  
We're wasting time here!  
  
JANEWAY  
Thank you. Thank you all. Now Samantha's right...let's get to work.  
  
Everyone heads for the turbolifts now, to begin their tasks.  
  
EXT SPACE - EARTH ORBIT  
  
Voyager still hangs serenely in the spacedock; from outside, there's no sign of the activity inside the ship  
  
INT VOYAGER - MAIN ENGINEERING  
  
Fully half the remaining crew are down here working. Most of them, including Tuvok, are trying to restart the warp core, while Vorik is working on the Chameleon Device, still mounted near the core; and Barclay is laboring over the cloaking device.  
  
As Barclay installs the device, he does something that's obviously not right, because he - and half of Main Engineering, in a 30-foot sphere centered around the cloaking device - suddenly shimmers into invisibility.  
  
TUVOK  
Mr. Barclay. If the warp core is invisible, we will not be able to continue our repairs on it. Would you please rectify that immediately?  
  
BARCLAY (VO)  
Sorry...I'm trying to adjust the...uh...focal radius of the...uh...uh...Device. I've got to make it larger to account for...uh...Voyager's size...the Defiant is a lot smaller...it's very tricky, I've never worked on one of these...there...got it!  
  
Engineering, and Barclay, fade back into view.  
  
TUVOK  
Thank you, Mr. Barclay. If you would, please endeavor not to do...whatever you did...again.  
  
BARCLAY  
I'll try...  
  
And Barclay disappears again, but this time it's just him and an area about three feet around him that vanishes.  
  
BARCLAY  
I know...I know...I'll fix it...  
  
INT VOYAGER - TORPEDO BAY  
  
Samantha Wildman is working with Lieutenant Delaney on modifying the torpedoes. They've got one open right now, and they're carefully doing something to the warhead.  
  
DELANEY  
You're sure it's not armed, right?  
  
SAMANTHA WILDMAN  
That's what the computer says. If it's wrong, we'll never know it.  
  
DELANEY  
True enough. Here, five grams of processed duranium, right behind the warhead.   
  
Delaney very slowly puts a packet of duranium into the warhead.  
  
SAMANTHA WILDMAN  
You've got it. Let's close it up and get on the next one...  
  
DELANEY  
One down, twenty three to go...  
  
INT VOYAGER - BRIDGE  
  
Janeway is alone, sitting in the center seat and looking down at the ravaged Earth.  
  
JANEWAY (VO)  
Captain's Log. I've set my crew on a course that violates everything I've been taught, every rule and directive and order I've sworn to obey. It wasn't ever supposed to come to this, where making things right means doing things that I know in my bones are wrong...   
  
Janeway gets out of the big chair and paces around the bridge, winally ending up right in front of the viewscreen. As it happens, right at this moment Europe is passing by on the screen, and we see the black, ugly crater where most of France and Germany used to be.  
  
JANEWAY (VO)  
...But I can hear the voices of all those people killed by the Borg, calling out to me. And even if it means leading my crew to their deaths...or even a fate worse than death, we have to try. There really isn't any choice at all.  
  
INT VOYAGER - MAIN ENGINEERING  
  
The crew are working feverishly, as the deadline is fast approaching. Barclay seems to have gotten the cloaking device set up properly, because he's now assisting Tuvok with the warp core.  
  
JANEWAY (VO)  
Tuvok, I need a status report.  
  
TUVOK  
We have nearly completed all our repairs. I estimate that we will require fifteen more minutes.  
  
JANEWAY (VO)  
I'm glad to hear it. It's 0520 hours now, we're cutting it pretty close.  
  
BARCLAY  
We'll be ready!  
  
JANEWAY (VO)  
I commend your enthusiasm, Mr. Barclay. I'll leave you to it. Bridge out.  
  
Barclay stops working for a moment, stares around with a pensive look.  
  
BARCLAY  
You know, it's ironic, Mr. Tuvok.  
  
TUVOK  
What is ironic, Lieutenant?  
  
BARCLAY  
Well, I've spent the last three years on the Pathfinder Project working on a way to get you home from the Delta Quadrant, and here I am using our research to send you back there instead.  
  
TUVOK  
That would appear to fit the definition of irony. May I recommend that you return to the task at hand, however, so that we actually can return to the Delta Quadrant.  
  
INT VOYAGER - BRIDGE  
  
Janeway's still alone on the Bridge. She's pacing, trying - and failing - to hold her impatience in check.  
  
JANEWAY  
Engineering, how is it coming down there?  
  
TUVOK (VO)  
We are making the final adjustments...now, Captain. The warp core can be reactivated in your command.  
  
JANEWAY  
Excellent. Tuvok, get up here, and bring Mr. Vorik and anyone else who can be spared to the Bridge.  
  
SAMANTHA WILDMAN (VO)  
Captain, this is Lieutenant Wildman. We've completed the torpedo modifications.  
  
JANEWAY  
All of them?  
  
SAMANTHA WILDMAN (VO)  
All twenty four. And we have enough duranium left over for the other Voyager as well.  
  
JANEWAY  
Good work. I'd like you to stay down there, just in case we need to fight our way past the Borg.   
  
TUVOK (VO)  
Captain, I apologize for the interruption, but we seem to have a problem.  
  
JANEWAY  
What kind of problem?  
  
TUVOK (VO)  
It is Mr. Barclay. As you ordered, I told him to go to the transporter room and beam back to Starfleet Headquarters, but he is refusing to leave.  
  
BARCLAY (VO)  
(shouting)  
You need me, Captain! You need an engineer, and I know this ship better than...well, almost anyone.   
  
JANEWAY  
No! I won't risk your life on this mission!  
  
BARCLAY (VO)  
Captain, just for doing what I've already done, they'll court-martial me. I want to join you, and you know you need me. Think about it, Captain.  
  
TUVOK (VO)  
Although it does not please me to admit it, his argument is logical.  
  
JANEWAY  
Very well, welcome aboard, Mr. Barclay. Stay in Engineering and monitor things from there.  
  
BARCLAY (VO)  
Yes, sir!  
  
EXT SPACE - EARTH ORBIT  
  
Voyager sits peacefully in spacedock.  
  
JANEWAY (VO)  
Mr. Barclay, you may start up the warp core.  
  
Voyager begins to light up - first the warp nacelles begin to glow, then windows all across the ship blink on, and finally Voyager's running lights activate one at a time.  
  
INT VOYAGER - BRIDGE  
  
Janeway's in the center seat, with Tuvok at tactical, Vorik at science, Lieutenant Delaney at the helm, and three other crew at various stations.  
  
TUVOK  
We have full power, Captain.  
  
JANEWAY  
Miss Delaney, please clear all moorings and take us out, one quarter impulse.  
  
We hear Voyager's engines hum to life...  
  
EXT SPACE - EARTH ORBIT  
  
Voyager is moving, first disengaging from the spacedock, and then slowly powering away from the repair station, as we cut to commercial.  
  
End Act Two  
  
Act Three  
  
EXT SPACE - EARTH ORBIT  
  
Voyager is moving away from Earth Station McKinley. In the far background, we can see two Excelsior-class ships heading towards Voyager.  
  
INT VOYAGER - BRIDGE  
  
Everyone's working very intently. On the viewscreen, we see empty space ahead.  
  
TUVOK  
I'm picking up heavy traffic on the Starfleet emergency channel. Two ships are being scrambled to intercept us.  
  
JANEWAY  
Onscreen.  
  
The viewscreen changes to show the two Excelsior-class ships pursuing Voyager, slowly closing the distance.  
  
JANEWAY  
One half impulse, Miss Delaney. Let's keep ahead of them.   
  
VORIK  
We are receiving a direct transmission on the emergency channel.  
  
JANEWAY  
Let's hear it.  
  
MCKINLEY STTION CONTROL (VO)  
This is Traffic Control at Earth Station McKinley to the unauthorized persons aboard USS Voyager. You are ordered to stand to and prepare to be boarded immediately.  
  
JANEWAY  
I think not.   
(looks at the viewscreen; the two ships are still gaining)  
Increase speed to three quarters impulse.  
  
EXT SPACE - EARTH ORBIT  
  
Voyager is moving at a good speed now, but the pursuing ships are keeping pace with it.  
  
INT VOYAGER - MAIN ENGINEERING  
  
Barclay and two other crew are hard at work on a device we haven't seen before - a bit of Borg technology that's been hooked up to the main engines, and which is intermittently emitting an unnerving green glow.  
  
BARCLAY  
Engineering to the Bridge!  
  
JANEWAY (VO)  
What is it, Mr. Barclay? We're a little busy up here at the moment.  
  
BARCLAY  
We've finished the calculations, and we're just getting the Borg termporal unit on-line. We're going to have to be in the exact spot that you came out of the wormhole for this to work properly!  
  
JANEWAY (VO)  
Understood, Mr. Barclay.   
  
TUVOK (VO)  
We will be at the designated location in exactly two minutes.  
  
JANEWAY (VO)  
Will you be ready?  
  
BARCLAY  
Yes, sir!  
  
EXT SPACE - EARTH ORBIT  
  
The two pursuit ships are definitely closing on Voyager.  
  
INT VOYAGER - BRIDGE  
  
Tension all around; everyone's trying not to think about what will happen if the two pursuing ships catch them - either surrender, failure and court-martial, or possibly firing on their fellow Starfleet officers.  
  
VORIK  
We're being hailed again.  
  
CAPTAIN SHELBY (VO)  
This is Captain Elizabeth Shelby onboard the USS Decker. Captain Janeway, stand down immediately.  
  
JANEWAY  
I can't do that, Captain.   
  
CAPTAIN SHELBY (VO)  
You're asking for a court-martial here. Don't throw your career away.  
  
JANEWAY  
That's the least of my concerns, Captain. I wish I could explain it to you, but I don't have the time.  
  
CAPTAIN SHELBY (VO)  
Captain, I don't want to open fire on you, but you are leaving me no choice. You have ten seconds to stand down!  
  
JANEWAY  
Channel off!  
(beat)  
Tuvok, how long now?  
  
TUVOK  
Fifty seconds.  
  
Janeway doesn't look happy at that.  
  
JANEWAY  
Full impulse power!  
  
EXT SPACE - EARTH ORBIT  
  
The two Excelsior-class ships are easily within firing range now.   
  
INT VOYAGER - MAIN ENGINEERING  
  
The Borg device is now glowing more consistently, lighting up the Engineering section with a disturbing glow.  
  
JANEWAY (VO)  
Mr. Barclay! We'll be at the wormhole point in twenty five seconds! Are you ready?  
  
Barclay makes a final adjustment to the Borg device.  
  
BARCLAY  
Yes! We're bringing it to full power now!  
  
EXT SPACE - EARTH ORBIT  
  
There's a flash of intensely bright green light from Voyager's secondary hull. The two pursuing ships continue to close the distance with them; they can't miss if they begin shooting now.  
  
INT VOYAGER - BRIDGE  
  
There's a little bit of shaking and rattling as the Borg technology comes online.   
  
TUVOK  
The two pursuing ships are charging weapons. They've locked on to us.  
  
JANEWAY  
How long now?  
  
TUVOK  
Five seconds...four...  
  
EXT SPACE - EARTH ORBIT  
  
The pursuing ships are almost close enough for a tractor beam now.   
  
TUVOK (VO)  
Three...  
  
INT VOYAGER - MAIN ENGINEERING  
  
Barclay is still working on the Borg device, bathed in eerie green light.  
  
TUVOK (VO)  
Two...  
  
EXT SPACE - EARTH ORBIT  
  
We can see that on both pursuit ships, the phaser emitters on their saucers are beginning to glow.  
  
TUVOK (VO)  
One...  
  
INT VOYAGER - BRIDGE  
  
Thee two pursuit ships loom large on the viewscreen.  
  
TUVOK  
Mark!  
  
JANEWAY  
Now, Mr. Barclay!  
  
EXT SPACE - EARTH ORBIT  
  
Suddenly, Voyager is completely surrounded by a flash of light, and then, just like that, the starship is gone, headed into the wormhole. Not even a second after their escape, phasers blast out from the pursuing ships into the space where Voyager had been.  
  
EXT SPACE - INSIDE THE WORMHOLE  
  
Voyager is cruising through the Borg wormhole, bouncing through - it looks like a very rough ride.  
  
INT VOYAGER - BRIDGE  
  
Inside the ship, the ride looks even rougher. Everyone - except for Janeway - is being tossed around the Bridge as though they were rag dolls. Janeway grimly holds on to her seat for dear life.  
  
JANEWAY  
Status!  
  
Tuvok struggles to reach his station.  
  
TUVOK  
We are in the wormhole! We should reach the terminal point at the Borg hub in eighty seconds!  
  
INT VOYAGER - MAIN ENGINEERING  
  
Things are, if anything, even rougher down in Engineering - Barclay is hanging on to the control panel he's working on, but all around him, crew are flying around, thrown by the shocks of the wormhole passage.  
  
EXT SPACE - INSIDE THE WORMHOLE  
  
Voyager continues to fly through the wormhole; off in the distance, we can see a point of light - the exit at the Borg transwarp hub.  
  
INT VOYAGER - BRIDGE  
  
TUVOK  
Fifteen seconds to wormhole exit!  
  
JANEWAY  
Mr. Barclay, are you absolutely sure the cloaking device is ready?  
  
BARCLAY (VO)  
Yes, Captain!  
  
JANEWAY  
Activate it the moment we exit the wormhole!  
  
EXT SPACE - INSIDE THE WORMHOLE  
  
The exit point of the wormhole is very close now. Voyager comes up on it rapidly, and as the ship reaches it, the exit blossoms open in a blinding flash of light.  
  
INT VOYAGER - MAIN ENGINEERING  
  
Barclay is standing over the cloaking device. Behind him, the Borg temporal unit explodes in a blinding flash.  
  
EXT SPACE - INSIDE THE BORG NEBULA  
  
And now we're in the Borg Nebula, home of the transwarp hub. We see the massive Borg Unicomplex and dozens of Cubes, Spheres and other assorted Borg ships off in the distance, and the huge network of transwarp conduits in the foreground.  
  
One of the conduits opens up, and out comes Voyager. Just as the starship flies out of the wormhole, it shimmers into cloak.  
  
INT VOYAGER - BRIDGE  
  
Suddenly there's no more shaking, no more rattling. Everyone takes a mental inventory to mke sure all their parts are still there and in working order.  
  
JANEWAY  
Tuvok, report.  
  
TUVOK  
We have emerged in the Borg transwarp hub just as planned. Without an outside temporal reference, I am unable to determine if we have arrived at the correct time.  
  
JANEWAY  
We'll find out soon enough. What about the cloaking device?  
  
TUVOK  
It appears to be operating properly.  
  
JANEWAY  
Miss Delaney, take us out of the nebula, three quarters impulse. Once we're out, set a course for 221 Mark 95. If we've come back to the right time, our former selves should be waiting for us.  
  
BARCLAY (VO)  
Engineering to the Bridge. Captain, have we arrived?  
  
JANEWAY  
We have indeed, Mr. Barclay.  
  
BARCLAY (VO)  
And the time? Did we make it all the way back?  
  
JANEWAY  
We're wondering the same thing up here.  
  
BARCLAY (VO)  
I hope so, Captain, because that Borg...gadget...blew itself into about a trillion pieces, so we're stuck at whatever time we're in...  
  
INT BORG QUEEN'S LAIR  
  
Now we're in the control chamber of the Borg Queen. There are several drones going about their assigned tasks. As they do, we see the process of assembling the Borg Queen begin - the legs, arms and torso are put together, and then the head and spinal column descend from above and lock into the rest of her body.  
  
The Queen makes her way to a set of display monitors, stares at them. She watches as one of her transwarp conduits opens up, apparently without anything emerging from it.  
  
BORG QUEEN  
Augment and repeat.  
  
Now we see the conduit opening again, and again we see no ships.  
  
BORG QUEEN  
Repeat at one-twentieth speed.  
  
And now we see it again, this time frame-by-frame, and this time, we do see Voyager, just for a couple of frames before it cloaks.   
  
BORG QUEEEN  
Repeat and analyze.  
  
And we see it a fourth time, and this time the picture freezes on the image of Voyager just in the instant before it cloaks, and on that image we cut to commercial...  
  
Act Four  
  
INT FUTURE VOYAGER - BRIDGE  
  
On the viewscreen, we see that the ship is passing through the nebula, past Borg Cubes, and then out of the nebula into empty space.  
  
FUTURE TUVOK  
We are clear of the nebula, Captain. The Borg are not pursuing us.   
  
FUTURE JANEWAY  
Did they detect us?  
  
FUTURE TUVOK  
I do not believe so.  
  
FUTURE JANEWAY  
This is the Captain. We've arrived. We will be making contact with...well, with ourselves in just a few minutes. I realize this is all going to be a little bit strange, but I know we're all up to the job.  
  
FUTURE TUVOK  
I believe you will have the most difficult job of all, Captain. Have you given any thought to how you will go about convincing your counterpart to go along with your plan? She can be quite...strong-willed...at times.  
  
FUTURE JANEWAY  
Very diplomatically put, Mr. Tuvok. I think I'll just tell her the truth. She is me, after all. She'll see the necessity of this.  
  
FUTURE TUVOK  
And if she does not?  
  
FUTURE JANEWAY  
She will.  
  
FUTURE TUVOK  
Did I mention that you can be quite strong=willed at times, Captain?  
  
FUTURE JANEWAY  
I believe you might have, Mr. Tuvok. I believe you might...  
  
EXT SPACE - OUTSIDE THE BORG NEBULA  
  
The original Voyager cruises slowly towards the nebula.  
  
INT VOYAGER - BRIDGE  
  
Janeway stares out at the nebula displayed on the viewscreen.  
  
JANEWAY  
Any progress?  
  
HARRY  
I still can't isolate any individual readings. There are too many disturbances too close together, they all bleed into each other.  
  
JANEWAY  
Keep at it, Mr. Kim. Let me know the moment you have anything.  
  
Tom is staring intently at the viewscreen. We don't see anything, but obviously he does, because he almost jumps out of his seat.  
  
TOM  
What the...?  
  
JANEWAY  
Mr. Paris, do you have a problem?  
  
TOM  
I could have sworn I saw something, just for a second.  
  
TUVOK  
Perhaps you could be more specific, Lieutenant.  
  
TOM  
Right there in the center of the nebula, I saw...I don't know, it was like something passed in front of that part, it was there and then it was back to normal.  
  
JANEWAY  
Harry, did the sensors detect anything?  
  
HARRY  
No, Captain.  
  
JANEWAY  
No disrespect intended, Mr. Paris, but it's possible that you are somewhat distracted at the moment. If you'd like to be relieved, I think we all understand.  
  
TOM  
No, Captain. I'd rather stay on duty until it's time. But I know I saw something there...  
  
INT FUTURE VOYAGER - BRIDGE  
  
The original Voyager looms large on the viewscreen. Everyone's tense.  
  
FUTURE JANEWAY  
Distance?  
  
FUTURE TUVOK  
Two thousand kilometers.  
  
FUTURE JANEWAY  
Close enough. Deactivate the cloaking device.  
  
EXT SPACE - OUTSIDE THE BORG NEBULA  
  
Not far from original Voyager, future Voyager shimmers into view.   
  
INT VOYAGER - BRIDGE  
  
Alarms go off and chaos reigns on the bridge at future Voyager's appearance.  
  
JANEWAY  
Mr. Paris, you have my apologies. Red alert!  
  
HARRY  
It looks like...  
  
TUVOK  
The ship is broadcasting a Starfleet ID signal. Specifically, our ID signal. According to their transponder, that ship is the USS Voyager.  
  
There are shocked looks all around the bridge at this news.  
  
HARRY  
We're being hailed!  
  
JANEWAY  
Onscreen.  
  
Future Janeway and the bridge of her Voyager come to life on the viewscreen.   
  
TOM  
That's impossible!  
  
FUTURE JANEWAY  
I appreciate the strangeness of our situation, Mr. Paris, but it's certainly not impossible.  
  
JANEWAY  
Who are you?  
  
FUTURE JANEWAY  
Are you really going to make me say it?  
(beat)  
Oh, fine. I'm Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Federation starship Voyager.   
  
JANEWAY  
That's quite a coincidence.  
  
FUTURE JANEWAY  
Not at all, Captain. We're here for a very good reason. I have one question for you, Captain...has B'Elanna given birth yet?  
  
TOM  
No, and how do you...  
  
FUTURE JANEWAY  
Thank God. We did make it back in time. I can explain everything, Captain. Go ahead and scan us to prove that we are who we say we are, and then please beam me aboard. We need to talk face to face, and soon.  
  
EXT SPACE - OUTSIDE THE BORG NEBULA  
  
The two Voyagers are now floating next to each other, keeping their distance from the nebula.  
  
JANEWAY (VO)  
Captain's log. We have encountered another starship claiming to be the Voyager, complete with its own Kathryn Janeway. We've scanned them down to the last atom...  
  
INT VOYAGER - TRANSPORTER ROOM  
  
Janeway and Tuvok are here, as well as two security officers, both with phasers in their hands.  
  
JANEWAY (VO)  
...and as far as we can tell, it really is the Voyager. I've agreed to allow my counterpart to come aboard to discuss our situation in person.  
  
Tuvok's at the transporter controls.  
  
TUVOK  
Energizing.  
  
Three people sparkle into existence on the transporter pad - Future Janeway, Future Tuvok and Future Barclay.  
  
JANEWAY  
Welcome aboard, Captain.  
  
Tuvok aims a tricorder at the new arrivals.  
  
TUVOK  
As far as I can tell, they are who they appear to be, Captain.  
  
FUTURE JANEWAY  
Of course we are, Tuvok. Who else would we be? Captain, we need to talk privately.  
  
JANEWAY  
Not privately. All of you will talk with myself and Tuvok. If you really are another version of me, you'll appreciate my concerns.  
  
FUTURE JANEWAY  
Fair enough. The briefing room on deck one?  
  
JANEWAY  
You read my mind, Captain.  
  
INT VOYAGER - BRIEFING ROOM  
  
Janeway, Tuvok, and Future Janeway, Future Tuvok and Future Barclay are seated at the briefing table.  
  
JANEWAY  
You wanted to meet, Captain. So you can start by telling me who you are and what the hell you're doing here.  
  
FUTURE JANEWAY  
You won't like it.  
  
TUVOK  
Like or dislike has no bearing on facts, Captain.  
  
FUTURE JANEWAY  
I know better than to argue logic with you. The fact is, we've come back in time. A little more than four years. We're here to...well, we're here to save you, actually.  
  
JANEWAY  
Save us?  
  
FUTURE JANEWAY  
Save you from a mistake that will ultimately result in the deaths of most of your crew, not to mention about ten thousand of your fellow Starfleet officers, and something around four billion people on Earth.  
  
Janeway is shocked.  
  
JANEWAY  
You have proof of this?  
  
Future Janeway tosses her a PADD. Janeway quickly skims the information presented there.  
  
FUTURE JANEWAY  
I wish there were a better way to tell you, but we really don't have the time.  
  
JANEWAY  
(very shaky)  
What do you...what will we...?  
  
FUTURE JANEWAY  
Simple. We're going to get you home now, and all the events of the last four years...the next four for you...will never have happened.  
  
TUVOK  
Captain, that would be a gross violation of the Temporal Prime Directive.  
  
JANEWAY  
You've already violated it...just by coming here and telling us all this, you've changed your past. If you're really me, you know I would never do...  
  
FUTURE JANEWAY  
I know that just our presence here violates the Temporal Prime Directive, Captain. I'm perfectly comfortable with that. At least if this all works, there might be someone left alive at Starfleet Command to prosecute me for it.  
  
TUVOK  
This argument serves no purpose. We still do not know for certain that you are telling the truth.  
  
JANEWAY  
Tuvok, do you have any suggestions?  
  
TUVOK  
If they consent, I will mind-meld with your counterpart and Mr. Barclay.  
  
JANEWAY  
Not yourself?  
  
FUTURE TUVOK  
The limited examples of such mind-melds indicate that it would be unwise at best.  
  
TUVOK  
I agree. The most likely result is that both of us would sustain mental illness.  
  
JANEWAY  
Very well. Captain, Mr.Barclay, will you consent to the mind-meld?  
  
They both nod, and Tuvok rises, walks over to Future Janeway, places his hand on her face.  
  
TUVOK  
My mind to your mind...my thoughts to your thoughts...  
  
The meld goes on for a little while, until Tuvok breaks it. He then repeats the process with future Barclay. Finally:  
  
TUVOK  
They are telling the truth.  
  
JANEWAY  
Wonderful. Now what?  
  
FUTURE JANEWAY  
Now we discuss how we're going to get past the Borg and through their transwarp conduits.  
  
JANEWAY  
Borg?  
  
FUTURE TUVOK  
That nebula contains a Borg transwarp hub. In our timeline, we were attacked by several Borg vessels as we passed by.   
  
FUTURE JANEWAY  
That's where everything began to go wrong. We spent the next four years trying to find something that would work against the Borg...tactics, technologies, anything. We traded with every species we cane across that had any useful technology...and with everything we've learned, I think we can get past them here and now.  
  
FUTURE BARCLAY  
And if we arrange things just right we can...uh...totally destroy the Borg hub on the way out.  
  
FUTURE TUVOK  
Our plan is to eject our warp core and detonate it after your Voyager has entered the transwarp conduit. The shockwave of the explosion should propel our ship into the conduit before the entire hub is destroyed.  
  
JANEWAY  
This is...it's all just a big cheat.  
  
FUTURE JANEWAY  
A cheat? No, Captain. What I'm doing is making things right.   
  
FUTURE BARCLAY  
If you saw the damage on Earth...  
  
JANEWAY  
It's so easy to say that. You can justify anything...  
  
FUTURE JANEWAY  
I don't need to justify myself, Captain. But I will tell you this...my crew...we paid for all that knowledge and that technology with our blood. I watched them die, Captain...Chakotay, Seven, Tom, B'Elanna, their child, Harry, the Doctor, Naomi, Icheb, and almost everyone else on Voyager...they paid for everything we learned, and they paid for it a hundred times over, and I'll be damned if I let their sacrifices be in vain!  
  
FUTURE TUVOK  
Captain, it is not merely the crew of Voyager. We are all Starfleet officers, and we accepted the risks that accompany such a career. The people of Earth who were killed as a result of our choices and actions accepted no such risk. Would you condemn them as well?  
  
JANEWAY  
You're asking me to make an impossible choice.  
  
FUTURE JANEWAY  
No, I'm asking you to make the only possible choice.  
  
End Act Four  
  
Act Five  
  
INT VOYAGER - ASTROMETRICS LAB  
  
Seven is here, running yet more scans on Future Voyager. Naomi Wildman enters the room.  
  
SEVEN  
Naomi Wildman. I am extremely busy.  
  
NAOMI  
I know, everybody is. But are they really from the future?  
  
SEVEN  
We believe so, yes.   
  
NAOMI  
Isn't that against all the Starfleet rules?  
  
SEVEN  
Yes, Naomi. But one of the most important lessons of being human is knowing when to...the phrase the Captain uses is "to bend the rules."  
  
NAOMI  
So how do you know?  
  
SEVEN  
I am still learning that. But I believe that the rules are most often bent when matters of friends and family and loyalty are concerned...  
  
INT VOYAGER - BRIEFING ROOM  
  
The whole command crew is seated at the big briefing table.  
  
JANEWAY  
So that's her plan. Opinions?  
  
TOM  
Let's get started!  
  
HARRY  
I don't know...is this even possible? We'll be changing the future...  
  
TOM  
So?  
  
HARRY  
We'll be changing their future. If this all works, they won't exist to come back and help us get home. Right?  
  
That's a puzzler; everyone has to stop and think about it for a minute.  
  
SEVEN  
Temporal mechanics are very complex, Ensign. And the theories that address our situation are conflicted on what the actual result will be.  
  
THE DOCTOR  
There's also the Temporal Prime Directive. We'd be violating that quite severely.  
  
TOM  
They've already violated it! The damage is done, and we can't undo it, so why are we even talking about it? Let's take this chance and get home already!  
  
JANEWAY  
We all want to get home, Tom. But the Prime Directive is our most important law. We can't just cast it to the winds for the sake of our convenience.  
  
TOM  
The Borg did. When they attacked Earth four years ago. What's good for the goose...  
  
JANEWAY  
That's a dangerous road to take. But there's also the question of a temporal paradox. Even if we do go along with this plan, there's no way of knowing what sort of mess we might make.  
  
B'ELANNA  
I agree with Tom. According to the other Captain Janeway, the device they used to get here was Borg technology, the same thing they used to go into Earth's pas. How is it wrong to use their own technology against them? If it saves the lives of our crew...  
  
THE DOCTOR  
What do you mean by that?  
  
Janeway looks uncomfortable; she's clearly torn about whether or not to tell then what her future self told her. She bites her tongue and lets B'Elanna talk.  
  
B'ELANNA  
We did a detailed scan of the other Voyager. It was in one hell of a fight before it got here. Against the Borg. The weapon signatures are unmistakable. And they lost that fight.   
  
HARRY  
Are you sure about that?  
  
B'ELANNA  
When we scanned them, we only picked up eighteen life-signs. Take your pick...either that's all their Janeway brought because it's the smallest crew she could get away with, or that's all that was left after their battle. Who knows how many of us died over there? If we can prevent that...  
  
HARRY  
I think I have to agree.  
  
TUVOK  
Logically, Lieutenant Paris was correct earlier. The Temporal Prime Directive has already been violated. Their very presence here has altered our present and their past. And for us, the future is not set...we create it by our choices. We commit no violation by making one make one choice over another. I choose to accept their plan.  
  
JANEWAY  
This needs to be unanimous. Doctor?  
  
THE DOCTOR  
If we can prevent the deaths of most of the crew...I agree.  
  
  
JANEWAY  
Chakotay?  
  
CHAKOTAY  
I agree.  
  
JANEWAY  
Seven?  
  
SEVEN  
I must also agree with the Lieutenant's analysis. Although it is self-serving, he is correct. We should follow their plan.  
  
JANEWAY  
So everyone is agreed.  
  
TOM  
Except you.  
  
JANEWAY  
Except me. I've heard all...  
  
Janeway's cut off by a sudden scream of pain from B'Elanna.  
  
TOM  
B'Elanna! Is it...?  
  
B'ELANNA  
(wincing)  
Yes!  
  
The Doctor and Tom both rise, go to B'Elanna and help her up.  
  
THE DOCTOR  
We'll be in Sickbay, Captain.  
  
JANEWAY  
Of course. Good luck.  
  
Tom, B'Elanna and the Doctor exit. Janeway stands.  
  
JANEWAY  
I'll consider everything that was said, and I'll give you my decision in one hour.  
  
Everyone except Janeway stands up and files out of the room. Janeway sits back down, staring at the door that B'Elanna just walked out of.  
  
FUTURE JANEWAY (VO)  
We paid for that knowledge with out blood...Tom, B'Elanna, their baby...I'll be damned if I let their sacrifices be in vain!  
  
As Janeway remembers the words of her future self, we see her expression change; she's made her decision.  
  
INT VOYAGER - BRIDGE  
  
The Bridge is quiet and subdued as Janeway enters from the turbolift.  
  
JANEWAY  
Captain's log. I've never had to make a decision like this. If what my future self told me is true - and if I can't trust myself, who can I trust - I have to choose between violating the Prime Directive, and the lives of several billion people back on Earth, and most of my crew. That's a dilemma we never discussed at Command School. But I've made the choice. I just wonder of I'll be able to live with it.  
  
Janeway heads for the center seat. Chakotay, who's sitting there now, vacates the spot and stands behind Janeway.  
  
CHAKOTAY  
Captain, are you alright?  
  
JANEWAY  
You've had to make some difficult calls, Commander. I think you know exactly how I'm feeling.  
  
CHAKOTAY  
Never like this one.  
  
JANEWAY  
Consider yourself lucky. I don't like it, but there's only one thing I can do. I promised that I'd get this crew home, and that's exactly what I'm going to do.  
  
We can see relief on the faces of the rest of the Bridge crew.  
  
JANEWAY  
Harry, raise the other Voyager. We'll have to have to work fast if we're going to pull this off.  
  
Before Harry can obey the order, the Bridge speakers crackle to life, and the sound of a baby's cry echoes through the Bridge.  
  
THE DOCTOR (VO)  
Captain, I thought you'd like to hear from your newest crewmember.  
  
We can hear Tom babbling almost incoherently in the background.  
  
JANEWAY  
How are they?  
  
THE DOCTOR (VO)  
Everyone is fine, Captain. She's a beautiful little girl.  
  
JANEWAY  
Good work, Doctor. Let the new parents know, if they're up for it, we'll have a celebration in the mess hall at 1900 hours.  
  
THE DOCTOR (VO)  
I'll tell them, Captain. Sickbay out.  
  
Now Harry's able to raise the other Voyager. The Bridge of the future ship appears on the viewscreen.  
  
FUTURE JANEWAY  
So, Captain? Have you decided?  
  
JANEWAY  
With a little help from our newest addition, yes.  
  
FUTURE JANEWAY  
How are they?  
  
JANEWAY  
They're all doing just fine.   
  
FUTURE JANEWAY  
So we've already done some good here. I assume you're prepared to go ahead with our plan?  
  
JANEWAY  
Yes.  
  
FUTURE JANEWAY  
Good. I'll beam over with Tuvok and Mr. Barclay. We've got a couple of things that you're going to need to install in Engineering, and we'll have to get right to work modifying your torpedoes.   
  
JANEWAY  
I'll meet you down in Engineering, then. Five minutes?  
  
FUTURE JANEWAY  
You know I'll be on time, Captain. You always were a stickler for being punctual. Voyager out.  
  
EXT SPACE - OUTSIDE THE BORG NEBULA  
  
The two Voyagers float peacefully in space.  
  
INT VOYAGER - MAIN ENGINEERING  
  
Future Tuvok is working with his earlier self to install a strange, spherical alien device near the warp core.  
  
JANEWAY  
So that's going to help us defeat the Borg?  
  
FUTURE JANEWAY  
It's one of the things we got from the Xallari...they've been holding off the Borg for several years...we call it the Chameleon Device. It projects false weapon signatures, so the Borg aren't able to adapt to our attacks. It's a very sensitive little gadget, and it's prone to overloading, so they sold us two of them. We've got the other one hooked up on my Voyager already.  
  
Barclay is at work on another Engineering console.  
  
FUTURE BARCLAY  
I'll just...here...uh...program the shield enhancements. They'll automatically change frequency so the Borg weapons won't function as well, and they're supposed to prevent the Borg transporters from working too.  
  
JANEWAY  
Is that Starfleet technology?  
  
FUTURE JANEWAY  
No, we got that from the Xallari as well.  
  
JANEWAY  
What did it cost you?  
  
FUTURE JANEWAY  
This...  
(she hands her past self a PADD)  
Warhead modifications for our quantum torpedoes. We learned that trick all by ourselves. It only works on Borg ships that have been exposed recently to massive graviton pulses...  
  
JANEWAY  
Like the pulses from an artificial wormhole generated by Borg transwarp technology.  
  
FUTURE JANEWAY  
Exactly. It was an expensive lesson...  
(beat; she's lost in thought for a moment)  
...but if we can put it to good use now, maybe it'll be worth the price we paid.  
  
JANEWAY  
Too bad it doesn't work against all Borg ships...that would be quite an advantage for us.  
  
FUTURE JANEWAY  
It's not magic...and they'll adapt to all of it sooner or later. But it should be enough to win one battle, and that's all we need for now.  
  
JANEWAY  
Can you install it on our torpedoes?  
  
FUTURE JANEWAY  
I believe that Chakotay and Seven are already working on it. We brought back enough processed duranium to modify all your remaining torpedoes.   
  
The Chameleon Device begins beeping and emitting flashes of light.  
  
FUTURE TUVOK  
It is ready.  
  
TUVOK  
It draws a significant amount of power from the warp core. It will need to be monitored closely at all times.  
  
JANEWAY  
Mr. Barclay, how are you coming along?  
  
FUTURE BARCLAY  
Should be finished...  
(one of the consoles near him explodes in a shower of sparks)  
...give me twenty minutes.   
(another console explodes)  
Maybe thirty...  
  
INT VOYAGER - TORPEDO BAY  
  
As Future Janeway had said, Chakotay and Seven are hard at work modifying the torpedoes. As we watch, Chakotay slides open the casing of one torpedo, and Seven gets to work installing the duranium inside the warhead.  
  
CHAKOTAY  
Very efficient, Seven.  
  
SEVEN  
Thank you, Commander. It appears that we function well as a team.  
  
CHAKOTAY  
For a little while now, I've had a feeling we might.  
  
SEVEN  
As you know, Commander, I am still learning about human social interaction. I believe that you intended a second meaning besides the obvious one in your comment. Correct?  
  
CHAKOTAY  
Guilty as charged.  
  
SEVEN  
I must confess...I have had thoughts along similar lines myself, Commander.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
You don't say?  
  
SEVEN  
I believe I did just say it. Perhaps the Doctor should examine you for signs of hearing loss?  
  
CHAKOTAY  
Was that a joke, Seven?  
  
SEVEN  
You'll have to decide that for yourself. You will not always have me available to assimilate all the relevant data and present you with appropriate conclusions.  
  
CHAKOTAY  
I suppose not. I think I'm coming around to the appropriate conclusion right now...  
  
SEVEN  
Good. I believe that this matter merits further discussion. But we must focus on the task at hand now...our time is quite limited...  
  
On Chakotay's smile, we cut to:  
  
INT VOYAGER - MESS HALL  
  
The mess hall is packed; it seems as though the entire crew is here - and even most of the crew from future Voyager are here. The guests of honor sit near one of the windows; B'Elanna's in a wheelchair, holding her baby. She looks very tired, but also very happy.  
  
HARRY  
We've got the link with Neelix set up...  
  
We see that, near Tom and B'Elanna, a portable holographic display has been set up. It flickers to life, revealing an image of Neelix.  
  
JANEWAY  
Mr. Neelix. I trust you're doing well?  
  
NEELIX  
Very well, Captain. And you?  
  
TOM  
Your replacement finally arrived.  
  
B'Elanna holds the baby up.  
  
B'ELANNA  
Neelix, meet Miral Paris.  
  
NEELIX  
She's beautiful. She has your eyes, B'Elanna.  
  
B'ELANNA  
And my brains too, if she's lucky.  
  
TOM  
(mock annoyed)  
What is that supposed to mean?  
  
NEELIX  
I'm sure she has some of your good qualities too, Mr. Paris.  
  
HARRY  
And what exactly would those be?  
  
THE DOCTOR  
Hopefully not a fondness for inane holonovels, at any rate.  
  
Future Janeway makes her way over to the display. She stands next to her past counterpart. Neelix does a double-take.  
  
NEELIX  
Captain, what...I'm confused.  
  
JANEWAY  
Understandable, Neelix. We're still getting used to it ourselves. It's a long story.  
  
FUTURE JANEWAY  
I just wanted to thank you, Neelix.  
  
NEELIX  
For what?  
  
FUTURE JANEWAY  
For something that you haven't done yet, and with any luck, you won't ever have done at all.   
  
Neelix looks completely lost.  
  
JANEWAY  
Don't worry, we don't really get it either.   
  
NEELIX  
I see, Captain. I think.  
  
JANEWAY  
Exactly! In any event, the next time we talk to you, hopefully it'll be from Earth.  
  
NEELIX  
Really? How...?  
  
JANEWAY  
You don't want to know. Just wish us luck.  
  
NEELIX  
I do, Captain, of course I do!  
  
JANEWAY  
Goodbye, Neelix. With luck, we'll be talking to you again very soon. Voyager out.  
  
The display shuts down. As the crew mills about, eating and drinking, Janeway clears out a space for herself, claps her hands.  
  
JANEWAY  
If I could have your attention, please.  
(she grabs a wine glass from a nearby table)  
We're all gathered here for two reasons. First, to celebrate the arrival of Miral Paris. I'd like to toast the youngest Voyager, and her two wonderful parents!  
  
Glasses clink, shouts of "Cheers!" ring out.  
  
JANEWAY  
And second, we're here to, hopefully, celebrate our last night in the Delta Quadrant. And I'd like to toast...well, myself and everyone else on our counterpart ship who have made incredible sacrifices to come and help bring us home. To Voyager, to both Voyagers!  
  
More "Cheers!", more clinking, and the party goes on.  
  
INT FUTURE VOYAGER - BRIDGE  
  
Samantha Wildman is alone on the bridge, staring out at the original Voyager. The turbolift opens, and Future Tuvok steps out.  
  
FUTURE TUVOK  
Lieutenant, the celebration is still in progress onboard the other Voyager. If you wish to attend, I will...  
  
SAMANTHA WILDMAN  
Thank you, sir, but...I can't. It wouldn't be right.  
  
FUTURE TUVOK  
I do not understand. What is not "right" about it?  
  
SAMANTHA WILDMAN  
It would be...selfish, I guess. Going over there to see Naomi.   
  
FUTURE TUVOK  
Do you not wish to see your daughter again?  
  
SAMANTHA WILDMAN  
More than you can imagine...  
(she pauses for a minute, rethinks that)  
...no, I'm sorry. I'm sure you can imagine it. But it would be so unfair to her. She doesn't know, she doesn't need to know what happened to us...to her. Better that she never thinks about any of this. Does that make sense?  
  
FUTURE TUVOK  
It is quite logical. That is probably of little comfort to you now. If there were words that would ease your distress, I would offer them. But I do not know them...  
  
SAMANTHA WILDMAN  
I'm pretty sure there aren't any, sir. But thank you for trying.   
  
INT VOYAGER - BRIDGE  
  
The main lab of the Pathfinder Project at Starfleet Command appears on the viewscreen. Admiral Paris and the present-time version of Reg Barclay are talking to Janeway.  
  
JANEWAY  
We only have a few seconds, Admiral. We think we've found a way home. We'll be making our attempt in sixteen hours. Everything should work out...but if it doesn't...instead of Voyager, something else might be coming.  
  
ADMIRAL PARIS  
Something else?  
  
JANEWAY  
Borg. Whether it's us or them, it'll be in sixteen hours, in Earth orbit. You should get as many ships as you can, just in case...  
  
ADMIRAL PARIS  
No, Captain. To serve as an honor guard to welcome you home. We'll see you tomorrow. Good luck and Godspeed. Starfleet out.  
  
INT BORG QUEEN'S LAIR  
  
Meanwhile, in her control complex, the Borg Queen monitors the situation, watching the two Voyagers on one of her many displays.   
  
BORG QUEEN  
Cubes 379, 348 and 1125 to coordinates 313-Alpha by 904-Gamma. Cubes 322...  
  
And on her tactical moves, we go to commercial...  
  
End Act Five  
  
Act Six  
  
INT ORIGINAL VOYAGER - SICKBAY  
  
B'Elanna is asleep. Tom sits beside her, holding their daughter.  
  
THE DOCTOR (VO)  
Medical log. Our newest crewmember, young Miral Paris, is healthy and happy. The birth was relatively quick and easy. The only complication was several crew who are now suffering the aftereffects of the party Lieutenant Paris threw to celebrate the birth. Lieutenant Torres is in excellent health, but she will need to rest for the next 36 hours to recover her strength.  
  
The Doctor scans the baby as Tom gently rocks her.  
  
TOM  
So?  
  
THE DOCTOR  
She's perfectly healthy, Lieutenant. Just as she was an hour ago, and two hours ago, and...  
  
TOM  
Point taken, Doctor. It's just...she's so small and helpless, I want to protect her.  
  
THE DOCTOR  
That would seem to be the ideal qualification for a parent, Lieutenant.  
  
TOM  
Was that a compliment? Maybe I should check your program and make sure you're running correctly.  
  
THE DOCTOR  
Just an observation, Lieutenant. Nothing more.   
  
The speakers crackle to life; the Captain is calling down from the Bridge.  
  
JANEWAY (VO)  
Doctor, how are my officers doing?  
  
THE DOCTOR  
Lieutenant Torres is sleeping, and Lieutenant Paris is rapidly turning into an overprotective father.  
  
JANEWAY (VO)  
(laughing)  
I'm not surprised. You should have seen Admiral Paris when Tom was born...  
  
Tom blushes a deep red.  
  
THE DOCTOR  
I can only imagine. In any event, Captain, Lieutenant Paris can go back to duty anytime. In the interest of my sanity, I'd suggest the sooner the better. But Lieutenant Torres needs her rest. She won't be available for at least a day.  
  
We hear Janeway sigh over the intercom.  
  
JANEWAY (VO)  
Are you sure, Doctor?  
  
THE DOCTOR   
Yes, Captain.  
  
JANEWAY (VO)  
So be it. We'll have to find someone else to run Engineering in that case. Janeway out.  
  
INT FUTURE VOYAGER - BRIDGE  
  
Future Janeway and Future Barclay are talking to Original Janeway on the viewscreen.  
  
FUTURE JANEWAY  
So you need an engineer...I think I have just the man for you.   
(turns to Barclay)  
Lieutenant? Do you think you can take over for B'Elanna?  
  
FUTURE BARCLAY  
I've spent so many hours on the Voyager simulation, I know the ship better than...uh, yes, Captain, I can do it.  
  
JANEWAY  
We've seen Mr. Barclay's work. I'd be glad to have him.   
  
FUTURE JANEWAY  
I'll send him right over.  
  
JANEWAY  
I'd like you to beam over as well. I think I need to talk with you in person once more.  
  
FUTURE JANEWAY  
We'll see you shortly, Captain.  
  
INT ORIGINAL VOYAGER - JANEWAY'S QUARTERS  
  
Future Janeway is lounged comfortably on the couch, while original Janeway is pacing agitatedly.  
  
FUTURE JANEWAY  
Calm down, Captain. You're making me tired just watching you.  
  
Original Janeway ignores that.  
  
JANEWAY  
I still don't like this.  
  
FUTURE JANEWAY  
Captain, stop pacing and sit down! That's an order!   
  
Oriignal Janeway finally does stop pacing.  
  
JANEWAY  
You can't give me orders! This is my ship!  
  
FUTURE JANEWAY  
It's my ship too, Captain, and I've got four years of seniority on you.  
  
That finally breaks the tension, and both Janeways laugh.  
  
JANEWAY  
I can't help feeling that I'm making a deal with the devil here.  
  
Future Janeway gestures out towards the Borg nebula.  
  
FUTURE JANEWAY  
Well, it's not like you haven't done that before, is it? You should be used to it by now.  
  
JANEWAY  
Don't joke about this.  
  
FUTURE JANEWAY  
I'm not. I know all of this is against all the rules, but we both learned that sometimes rules are made to be...  
  
JANEWAY  
Bent?  
  
FUTURE JANEWAY  
I was going to say ripped into a million pieces, but bent will do just fine. But I'm serious. If you want to save your crew, this is the only way.   
  
JANEWAY  
You're right. I still don't like it...  
  
FUTURE JANEWAY  
You don't have to like it...  
  
JANEWAY  
No, I just have to do it. But tell me one more thing. Why here? Why now? Why not just go back to the Caretaker Array...hell, why not go back and stop yourself from even going into the badlands in the first place?  
  
FUTURE JANEWAY  
No, like you said yesterday, that really would have been cheating. But we couldn't anyway. The whole thing only worked because of the Borg technology and the transwarp conduits. This was the only time and place where everything converged. It was here or never.  
  
JANEWAY  
Well, at least that makes sense.   
  
FUTURE JANEWAY  
Good. Now are you clear on the plan?  
  
JANEWAY  
Completely. Just so you're clear as well. I hope you're not planning any last minute heroic sacrifices. We're all going home, my crew and yours.  
  
FUTURE JANEWAY  
Of course. You don't think I could stand here and lie to myself, do you?   
  
INT VOYAGER - MAIN ENGINEERING  
  
Reg Barclay is working with the Voyager engineering crew, making last minute adjustments.  
  
JANEWAY (VO)  
Mr. Barclay, are all the modifications on line?  
  
Barclay adjusts the Chameleon Device.  
  
FUTURE BARCLAY  
Yes, Captain. I don't understand most of it...  
  
JANEWAY (VO)  
Since when has that ever stopped a Starfleet engineer?  
  
FUTURE BARCLAY  
Uh...I'm not sure actually...but I think everything down here is ready.  
  
JANEWAY (VO)  
Good enough for me.   
(louder)  
This is the Captain to all personnel. Battle stations!  
  
INT VOYAGER - BRIDGE  
  
Everyone's alert, ready for action. We see that Seven is on the Bridge, standing next to Harry at the science station. The Borg nebula is slowly growing larger on the viewscreen.  
  
TUVOK  
We have twenty four modified quantum torpedoes loaded and ready, phasers are fully armed, the shields enhancements are active and the chameleon device appears to be operating at one hundred percent efficiency.  
  
JANEWAY  
Excellent. Captain, are you ready?  
  
The viewscreen flickers, and then shows Future Janeway on her own bridge.  
  
FUTURE JANEWAY  
Yes, Captain. Let's go home.  
  
EXT SPACE - OUTSIDE THE BORG NEBULA  
  
Both Voyagers are moving slowly towards the nebula. Future Voyager's cloaking device activates, and the starship fades out of view.  
  
INT VOYAGER - BRIDGE  
  
TOM  
Thirty seconds to the nebula.  
  
HARRY  
I'm reading multiple Borg ships...at least thirty!  
  
JANEWAY  
Take us in, Tom. One half impulse.   
  
EXT SPACE - OUTSIDE THE BORG NEBULA  
  
Original Voyager cruises straight towards the nebula. A Borg Cube exits the nebula, heading towards Voyager.  
  
INT VOYAGER - BRIDGE  
  
JANEWAY  
Time to play with our new toys for the first time. Tuvok, target that ship, phasers and then two torpedoes. Fire!  
  
EXT SPACE - OUTSIDE THE BORG NEBULA  
  
Voyager's phasers lash out at the Borg ship, blasting into the surface. The Cube seems to stagger and then stops dead in space. Voyager then launches a pair of torpedoes, which smash into the Cube, and rip it apart.  
  
INT VOYAGER - BRIDGE  
  
Everyone's amazed; they just blew away a Borg cube almost without effort.  
  
TOM  
Wow...  
  
SEVEN  
The Chameleon Device functioned perfectly, Captain  
  
HARRY  
We completely fooled their sensors!  
  
TUVOK  
Exactly as Captain...the other Captain said. Their systems tried to adapt to several different weapons and frequencies at the same time, and it caused their defenses to fail completely.  
  
JANEWAY  
Amazing. I just wonder how long it'll take them to figure out what we're doing...  
  
SEVEN  
They will adapt, Captain. But since this technology directly attacks their primary mode of adaptation, I believe it will take them significantly longer than usual to do so.  
  
On the viewscreen, we see that Voyager's now entering the nebula.  
  
TOM  
We're inside, Captain.  
  
HARRY  
Two more cubes, 308 Mark 25!  
  
JANEWAY  
Fire at will!  
  
EXT SPACE - BORG NEBULA  
  
As they enter the nebula, we can see the Borg Unicomplex and a whole network of transwarp conduits off in the distance. Much closer, we see two Cubes on approach towards Voyager.  
  
Voyager fires phasers and torpedoes at the lead Cube, which is severely damaged. Without power, it drifts off, explosions booming throughout its structure. Meanwhile, the second Cube fires at Voyager, and its weapons hit Voyager's shields.  
  
INT VOYAGER - BRIDGE  
  
The bridge shakes slightly as they're hit.  
  
HARRY  
Shields are holding, Captain. No damage.  
  
JANEWAY  
Return fire, Tuvok.   
  
On the viewscreen, we see torpedoes and phasers lash out from Voyager, connect with the Cube, and utterly destroy it.  
  
EXT SPACE - BORG NEBULA  
  
As Voyager flies through the debris of the destroyed Cube, we see that six more Cubes and a Sphere are headed for Voyager.   
  
INT VOYAGER - MAIN ENGINEERING  
  
The Chameleon Device is glowing white-hot, and Barclay is working feverishly to keep it functioning.  
  
FUTURE BARCLAY  
Captain, I'm not sure how much longer the Chameleon Device is going to work!  
  
JANEWAY (VO)  
Reg, without it, we're dead.  
  
Right then, B'Elanna makes her way into Engineering.  
  
B'ELANNA  
What the hell is...oh, that's the Chameleon Device, right?  
  
FUTURE BARCLAY  
At the moment. It's going to be a piece of debris any minute, though.  
  
JANEWAY (VO)  
B'Elanna? What are you doing down there?  
  
B'ELANNA  
Trying to keep us all alive, Captain.  
  
B'Elanna heads for the Chameleon Device.  
  
FUTURE BARCLAY  
It's overheating, and it needs more power...but if I give it more power, which I can't anyway, it'll explode.  
  
B'ELANNA  
Let me look at it...  
  
INT VOYAGER - BRIDGE  
  
The Bridge is very tense now; blowing up Cubes was fun a moment ago, but now it's deadly serious.  
  
HARRY  
Captain, we've got a problem...  
  
On the viewscreen, we can see the Cubes and the Sphere heading for Voyager.  
  
JANEWAY  
I see it, Mr. Kim. Mr. Paris, evasive pattern Gamma-Five. Tuvok, target phasers and forward torpedoes on the sphere, and aft torpedoes on the lead cube.  
  
EXT SPACE - BORG NEBULA  
  
Voyager traces a twisting, stomach-turning path through the nebula, firing as it goes. Their all-out attack on the Sphere damages it severely, and the Sphere drops out of pursuit, while the aft torpedoes slow one of the Cubes down, but don't stop it. And the Borg are firing back in earnest now.  
  
INT VOYAGER - BRIDGE  
  
The Bridge is shaking violently now.  
  
HARRY  
Shields down to forty eight percent!  
  
JANEWAY  
Keep firing, Tuvok!   
  
EXT SPACE - BORG NEBULA  
  
Voyager's taking a beating now, with six Cubes on the attack. Voyager's return fire finally destroys one, and damages two more. Another Cube breaks off, and heads away to join three others, which are heading towards empty space, firing at...  
  
Future Voyager!   
  
INT FUTURE VOYAGER - BRIDGE  
  
The Bridge shakes, panels explode, and then...  
  
FUTURE TUVOK  
The cloaking device is overloading. We must shut it down immediately.  
  
FUTURE JANEWAY  
Do it, Tuvok!  
  
There's a massive, jolting explosion somewhere on the ship; everyone on the Bridge is thrown off their feet.  
  
EXT SPACE - BORG NEBULA  
  
Future Voyager fades into view as the cloaking device is shut down. We see that the starship is leaking gases and debris from an ugly gash in the secondary hull.  
  
INT BORG QUEEN'S LAIR  
  
The Borg Queen watches with intense interest as her forces battle the two Voyagers. One of her displays shows hordes of Borg Drones in a massive Borg transporter chamber. But something's wrong...  
  
BORG QUEEN  
Analyze!  
  
BORG DRONES  
(in chorus)  
Unable to penetrate shields. Target vessel shields are enhanced with a random scrambling field.  
  
The Queen thinks about this, and then...  
  
EXT SPACE - BORG NEBULA  
  
...just as they're doing real damage to both Voyagers, all the Borg ships cease fire.  
  
INT VOYAGER - BRIDGE  
  
Janeway stands, stares intently at the viewscreen.  
  
JANEWAY  
What the...  
  
INT FUTURE VOYAGER - BRIDGE  
  
Future Janeway's in the exact same pose as her earlier self.  
  
FUTURE JANEWAY  
...hell?  
  
From out of nowhere, there's a crackle over the Bridge speakers. And then...  
  
BORG QUEEN (VO)  
We wish to negotiate.  
  
FUTURE JANEWAY  
That'll be the day!  
  
INT VOYAGER - BRIDGE  
  
There's disbelief on every face on the Bridge.  
  
JANEWAY  
We're listening.  
  
BORG QUEEN (VO)   
Captain Janeway. We require you. You would serve as an excellent liaison, a link between us and your own species. You will transport yourself to our Unicomplex.  
  
JANEWAY  
And in return?  
  
BORG QUEEN (VO)  
We will allow both of your ships safe passage through our transwarp network. You have fifteen seconds to answer us...  
  
And on that, we cut to commercial...  
  
End Act Six  
  
Act Seven  
  
INT VOYAGER - BRIDGE  
  
Janeway sits serenely in the center seat, the calm little center of her world, while all around her the rest of the bridge crew is shouting at her.  
  
CHAKOTAY  
Captain, you can't!   
  
TOM  
We won't just beam you over there so they can assimilate you!  
  
HARRY  
It would be suicide, Captain.  
  
TUVOK  
I must agree, Captain. It is illogical to assume that the Queen will keep her word.  
  
SEVEN  
I concur.   
  
Janeway stands, staring at the Borg Unicomplex on the viewscreen.  
  
JANEWAY  
This isn't a debate. She obviously wants to learn how we've been able to fool their sensors. Fine, she'll get it from me. They'd figure it out soon enough on their own anyway.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
That's your plan? She'll just use that to destroy us after she's finished with you!  
  
JANEWAY  
No, Chakotay. There's always the chance that she may keep her word. Anything's possible. Even if she doesn't, it buys you time to get to the transwarp hub and get home.   
  
HARRY  
But, Captain...  
  
JANEWAY  
No, Harry. This is my decision, and I've made it. It was my choice that trapped us here seven years ago, it's only right that this is on my head too.  
  
And with that, Janeway heads for the turbolift, and disappears into it.  
  
INT FUTURE VOYAGER - BRIDGE  
  
Future Janeway and future Tuvok stare out at the Borg Unicomplex on their viewscreen.  
  
FUTURE JANEWAY  
You know what she's going to do, don't you?  
  
FUTURE TUVOK  
Yes, Captain. Exactly what you would do in her place, no doubt.  
  
FUTURE JANEWAY  
We...I can't let her go through with it.   
  
FUTURE TUVOK  
I understand, Captain.  
  
Janeway heads for her turbolift. Tuvok follows. Janeway gives him a questioning look.  
  
FUTURE TUVOK  
I believe you will need my assistance, Captain.  
  
INT VOYAGER - TRANSPORTER ROOM  
  
Janeway stands on the transporter pad. Chakotay is at the controls.   
  
JANEWAY  
Chakotay, please put me on the shipwide intercom.  
(louder)  
This is the Captain. We're only a few minutes from getting home. I'm...I'm not going to be able to complete our journey, and I...I want all of you to know that I consider you the finest crew in the Starfleet, and it's been my honor to serve with each and every one of you.   
  
Janeway makes the "kill" sign and Chakotay turns off the intercom.  
  
JANEWAY  
Everything I said, Chakotay...  
  
CHAKOTAY  
Likewise, Captain.   
  
INT FUTURE VOYAGER - TRANSPORTER ROOM  
  
Future Janeway is on the transporter pad. Future Tuvok is at the controls.  
  
FUTURE JANEWAY  
Samantha, can you hear me?  
  
SAMANTHA WILDMAN (VO)  
Yes, Captain. I'm here.  
  
FUTURE JANEWAY  
Prepare to execute Starfleet Order Two-Zero-Zero-Five, on Mr. Tuvok's command.  
  
There's a gasp over the intercom.  
  
SAMANTHA WILDMAN (VO)  
Captain, can you repeat that? Order Two-Zero-Zero-Five?  
  
FUTURE JANEWAY  
Yes. Two-Zero-Zero-five. Are you sure you can do it?  
  
SAMANTHA WILDMAN (VO)  
(deadly serious now)  
Yes, Captain. I won't let you down.  
  
FUTURE JANEWAY  
I never thought you would. Farewell.  
  
Tuvok closes the channel. He then notices a change in his read-outs.  
  
FUTURE TUVOK  
They're powering up transporters...  
  
INT VOYAGER - TRANSPORTER ROOM  
  
Chakotay's working the controls.  
  
CHAKOTAY  
Are you ready?  
  
JANEWAY  
Do it now, before I lose my nerve.  
  
CHAKOTAY  
Farewell, Captain.  
  
Janeway shimmers out of existence.  
  
INT FUTURE VOYAGER - TRANSPORTER ROOM  
  
Future Tuvok is frantically working the controls.  
  
FUTURE JANEWAY  
You know what to do, Commander.  
  
FUTURE TUVOK  
Redirecting...now!  
  
FUTURE JANEWAY  
Goodbye, Tu -   
  
Future Janeway shimmers out.  
  
FUTURE TUVOK  
Farewell, Captain.  
  
INT VOYAGER - TRANSPORTER ROOM  
  
Chakotay is staring at the empty transporter pad. Just as he turns to leave, Janeway shimmers back into existence.  
  
CHAKOTAY  
Kathryn!  
  
JANEWAY  
What the hell...oh, God, she didn't! She couldn't have!  
  
CHAKOTAY  
(trying not to smile)  
I think she did, Kathryn. Wouldn't you have in her place?  
  
Janeway's off the transporter pad and halfway out the door. Chakotay follows.  
  
JANEWAY  
Hurry up, Commander! We need to be back on the bridge!  
  
INT FUTURE VOYAGER - BRIDGE  
  
Tuvok's back on the bridge, in the center seat. Most of future Voyager's remaining crew is here as well, except for Samantha Wildman and two others down in Engineering. Vorik is at the Tactical station.  
  
FUTURE TUVOK  
Mr. Vorik, how many quantum torpedoes do we have remaining?  
  
VORIK  
Fourteen, sir.  
  
FUTURE TUVOK  
Set eight of them for simultaneous detonation by remote command and prepare to eject them. Target the rest on the central Borg complex.   
  
VORIK  
Yes, sir.  
  
FUTURE TUVOK  
Lieutenant Delaney, prepare to execute a 50 millisecond burst at Warp Six, on a heading directly towards the central Borg complex.  
  
Lieutenant Delaney taps the commands into the helm.  
  
DELANEY  
Done, Commander.  
  
  
FUTURE TUVOK  
Lieutenant Wildman, is the cloaking device operative yet?  
  
SAMANTHA WILDMAN (VO)  
Yes. It probably won't work for very long, but then...  
  
FUTURE TUVOK  
We will only require its use for approximately another three minutes. Good work, Lieutenant.  
  
Tuvok stands, looks all around the bridge. Everyone stares back at him. They're ready.  
  
FUTURE TUVOK  
Timing will be critical. On my mark, Mr. Vorik, eject the torpedoes and immediately activate the cloak. Program the detonation signal for 25 milliseconds after ejection. Lieutenant Delaney, you will trigger the warp burst on my mark as well.   
  
Tuvok gets nods from Vorik and Delaney. It's now or never.  
  
FUTURE TUVOK  
Three...  
  
EXT SPACE - BORG NEBULA  
  
Future Voyager hangs motionless in space with the giant Borg Unicomplex off in the distance. In the corner of the screen, we can just see Original Voyager with three Borg Cubes near it.  
  
FUTURE TUVOK (VO)  
Two...  
  
INT VOYAGER - BRIDGE  
  
On the viewscreen, we see the Borg complex, with Future Voyager some distance away. Janeway and Chakotay burst out of the turbolift. The bridge crew turn in unison, stunned.  
  
FUTURE TUVOK (VO)  
One...  
  
Janeway heads for the center seat, Chakotay right beside her.  
  
FUTURE TUVOK (VO)  
Mark!  
  
On the viewscreen, there's a massive explosion where Future Voyager was. The viewscreen dims. Everyone is stunned; only Tom can speak, and the only words he can find are:  
  
TOM  
Oh my God.  
  
INT BORG QUEEN'S LAIR  
  
Future Janeway is strapped to a metal framework. There's a Borg neural link connected to the back of her neck.  
  
BORG QUEEN  
That was futile, Captain. Did you really believe that little display would distract us? All it does is simplify matters. Now there is only one Voyager to be assimilated.  
  
Future Janeway doesn't reply.  
  
BORG QUEEN  
You believe there will be some miraculous escape, Captain? We think not. You will be assimilated.  
  
EXT SPACE - BORG NEBULA  
  
The Borg Unicomplex looms large in the foreground. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Future Voyager fades into sight, and immediately fires its remaining torpedoes and a full phaser strike at the complex. Explosions bloom all across the giant complex.  
  
INT BORG QUEEN'S LAIR  
  
The Queen's chamber is shaking; there are sparks and explosions all around. Future Janeway is laughing.  
  
FUTURE JANEWAY  
I knew THAT would distract you.  
  
EXT SPACE - BORG NEBULA  
  
Near Original Voyager, two of the three nearby Borg Cubes head off towards the Unicomplex and Future Voyager.   
  
INT VOYAGER - BRIDGE  
  
Shock has turned to triumph on the bridge. There are smiles all around.  
  
JANEWAY  
They gave us a chance. Let's not waste it. Mr. Paris, take us into the transwarp conduit.   
  
TOM  
Yes, sir!  
  
EXT SPACE - BORG NEBULA  
  
Original Voyager zooms off towards the transwarp conduits. One Borg Cube pursues it, while another looms ahead of it.  
  
Meanwhile, as the Borg attack Future Voyager, it cloaks again, leaving the Borg firing at empty space.  
  
INT VOYAGER - BRIDGE  
  
The Borg Cube ahead of Voyager looms large on the viewscreen.  
  
JANEWAY  
I don't think we're going to be able to go around them, so we'll have to go straight through them. How many modified torpedoes do we have left, Tuvok?  
  
TUVOK  
Only two, Captain.  
  
JANEWAY  
It'll have to be enough. Harry, divert all power to the phasers and the forward shields. Communications, life support, everything except minimum engine power.  
  
HARRY  
Give me thirty seconds, Captain.  
  
JANEWAY  
You've got ten, Mr. Kim.  
  
EXT SPACE - BORG NEBULA  
  
The transwarp conduits are very close now, with only the one Borg Cube standing between Original Voyager and a wormhole leading directly to Earth.  
  
INT FUTURE VOYAGER - BRIDGE  
  
Everyone watches Original Voyager's battle with the Borg Cubes intently.   
  
FUTURE TUVOK  
Lieutenant Wildman, are you prepared?  
  
SAMANTHA WILDMAN (VO)  
On your command, sir.  
  
FUTURE TUVOK  
Remain on alert. It will not be long now. Lieutenant Delaney, as soon as the other Voyager enters the conduit, you will follow it in...  
  
EXT SPACE - BORG NEBULA  
  
Original Voyager is closing rapidly with the Cube in its way. It's only seconds away now.  
  
INT VOYAGER - BRIDGE  
  
The Cube takes up the entire viewscreen now.  
  
JANEWAY  
Mr. Barclay, we need more power for the shields!  
  
BARCLAY (VO)  
Captain, you've got everything there is to give down here!  
  
HARRY  
All power diverted...now!  
  
The bridge lights flicker, go out, and then the emergency lights come up.  
  
TUVOK  
Ten thousand kilometers and closing...six thousand...four thousand...two thousand...  
  
EXT SPACE - BORG NEBULA  
  
Original Voyager and the Cube are only a second, if that, apart.  
  
JANEWAY (VO)  
Fire!  
  
Original Voyager launches a full strike - torpedoes and phasers. They all blast into the Cube, and it begins to break up, and then, suddenly, explode, just as Original Voyager slams into it.  
  
Original Voyager's reinforced shields deflect all the debris as the ship flies through the massive explosion, and then out the other side. And just like that, the transwarp conduit is open to them.  
  
INT VOYAGER - BRIDGE  
  
Half the crew is on the floor, and there's debris and damage all around. On every face, there's an expression of shock, they can't believe they actually survived that.   
  
Amidst all the chaos, Janeway never got knocked out of her seat.   
  
JANEWAY  
Tom, whenever you feel up to it, please take us into the conduit and set a course for Earth.  
  
TOM  
Yes, sir!  
  
EXT SPACE - BORG NEBULA  
  
Original Voyager cruises into the transwarp conduit and vanishes.   
  
An instant later, Future Voyager decloaks and heads for the conduit itself, followed by a pair of Cubes.  
  
INT BORG QUEEN'S LAIR  
  
The Queen stares at her displays.  
  
BORG QUEEN  
It is irrelevant, Captain. Our ships will follow your precious Voyager, and they will still be assimilated.   
  
INT FUTURE VOYAGER - BRIDGE  
  
Everyone is calm, resolved to what has to happen next. Tuvok stands to address the crew.  
  
TUVOK  
The Captain would no doubt have eloquent words for this moment. The best I can say to you is that you all performed in an exemplary manner, and you are a credit to Starfleet.   
(beat)  
Lieutenant Wildman?  
  
SAMANTHA WILDMAN (VO)  
Did they make it through?  
  
TUVOK  
Yes, Lieutenant. They are safe.  
  
SAMANTHA WILDMAN (VO)  
So...now, sir?  
  
TUVOK  
Now, Lieutenant.  
  
EXT SPACE - BORG NEBULA  
  
Future Voyager is just inside the conduit, with two Cubes right behind it. And then...  
  
INT BORG QUEEN'S LAIR  
  
The Queen and Janeway both stare at the image of Future Voyager just inside the conduit.  
  
FUTURE JANEWAY  
You're wrong. You're the one who's irreverent.  
  
INT FUTURE VOYAGER - MAIN ENGINEERING  
  
Samantha Wildman and two other crewmen are at the base of the warp core, which is pulsing with an unnatural bright blue light.   
  
SAMANTHA WILDMAN  
Be safe, Naomi...  
  
Wildman taps the final control, and the warp core flashes bright, blinding white...  
  
EXT SPACE - BORG NEBULA  
  
One second, Future Voyager is in the conduit, with the two Cubes approaching, and then...there's a massive, blinding flash, completely filling the screen.  
  
EXT SPACE - OUTSIDE THE BORG NEBULA  
  
We see Future Voyager's explosion inside the nebula, flaring up like a supernova, expanding until it fills the entire nebula, and when, finally, it fades, the whole nebula is gone, simply blown away, and the transwarp hub, and the Unicomplex, and all the Borg Cubes are destroyed as well...there's nothing at all left.  
  
EXT SPACE - INSIDE THE TRANSWARP CONDUIT  
  
Original Voyager cruises through the artificial wormhole. Far behind it, we can see that the wormhole is beginning to unravel, and the effect is slowly catching up with Voyager.  
  
INT VOYAGER - BRIDGE  
  
The ride is a little bumpy, we can see crew being bounced around.  
  
HARRY  
I'm reading a massive explosion behind us...and the wormhole is beginning to collapse...  
  
JANEWAY  
Any sign of the other Voyager?  
  
TUVOK  
No, Captain. The explosion is consistent with an Order two-zero-zero-five self destruct procedure.  
  
JANEWAY  
All the antimatter...she lied to me!  
  
CHAKOTAY  
No, Captain. She did what she had to do to make sure her crew got home. We ought to honor that, not criticize it.  
  
JANEWAY  
I guess the truth is, I'd have done the same in her place...  
  
EXT SPACE - EARTH ORBIT  
  
High above Earth, twenty Federation starships, including the Enterprise and the Defiant, wait in tight formation.   
  
Off in the distance, there's a flash as a wormhole begins to open.  
  
INT USS DECKER - BRIDGE  
  
On the bridge of the Excelsior-class USS Decker, Admiral Paris stands and stares at the viewscreen. Crowded behind him are more than two dozen civilians, some of whom we recognize from past episodes as family members of the Voyager crew. We also see Lieutenant Reginald Barclay on the bridge.  
  
ADMIRAL PARIS  
Is it them?  
  
CAPTAIN SHELBY  
It could be anything...  
  
EXT SPACE - EARTH ORBIT  
  
Voyager cruises triumphantly out of the wormhole, doing a little victory roll as it does, and then the wormhole closes behind it.  
  
INT VOYAGER - BRIDGE  
  
There are shouts, cheers, smiles and tears, as the beautiful sight of Earth appears on the screen, and real live Starfleet ships to welcome them.  
  
JANEWAY  
(whispering)  
Finally.  
  
With tears in his eyes, Harry taps at his controls.  
  
HARRY  
We're being hailed, Captain.  
  
JANEWAY  
Onscreen!  
  
The bridge of the USS Decker flickers into life on the viewscreen.  
  
ADMIRAL PARIS  
Welcome home, son.  
  
TOM  
Dad! You're really...we're really here! We're really home! You're...Dad, you're a grandfather...  
  
Tom breaks down, he's unable to speak. Janeway stands, addresses the Admiral.  
  
JANEWAY  
Yes, Admiral. You've got a beautiful baby granddaughter. And we've got one hell of a story to tell you.  
  
ADMIRAL PARIS   
More than one, I'd bet. But there'll be plenty of time for that. Let's get you home and give you a proper welcome. We've got a lot of folks here who've been waiting a long time to see all of you again.  
  
JANEWAY  
Yes, Admiral, we feel exactly the same.   
  
In the midst of the joy and celebration, Future Barclay exits the turbolift and steps onto the Bridge. He stares at the viewscreen, and he sees...himself!   
  
TOM  
(to himself)  
Oh, boy...  
  
As the rest of the bridge crew realizes what's going on, they turn to stare at Future Barclay, who faints.  
  
JANEWAY  
Well, THAT'S going to take quite a bit of explaining. But it'll have to wait. Mr. Paris, take us home.  
  
TOM  
With pleasure, Captain.  
  
EXT SPACE - EARTH ORBIT  
  
With the rest of the welcoming fleet escorting it, the Voyager zooms towards Earth, sliding into orbit, and then into the atmosphere.  
  
TOM (VO)  
The parade grounds at Starfleet Academy, Captain?  
  
EXT EARTH - UPPER ATMOSPHERE  
  
Voyager flies through the atmosphere, heading for the surface.  
  
JANEWAY (VO)  
I think that's just perfect, Tom.  
  
EXT - SAN FRANCISCO  
  
The Golden Gate Bridge looms in the foreground, with the city of San Francisco in the background. High above, there's a firey trail, which approaches, growing larger as it comes, until we can see that it's the Voyager, and now, finally, the starship sweeps past us, cruising past the bridge and heading into the city. And on that, we head to commercial...  
  
End Act Seven  
  
Act Eight  
  
INT STARFLEET HEADQUARTERS - COURTROOM  
  
We're in a huge hall (the same set used in "Star Trek IV" if possible), set up as a court. In the front of the hall is a raised dais with three judges (all Starfleet Admirals - Admiral Nechayev is in the center, charing this hearing), and a little way back and off to one side is a large table, at which we see Chakotay, B'Elanna and the rest of the Maquis crew of Voyager. The rest of the Voyager crew are crammed into the gallery just behind them, with Janeway and the bridge crew in the front row.  
  
The galleries are completely packed.  
  
ADMIRAL NECHAYEV  
We've heard all the evidence. Do the defendants have anything to say before we render our judgment?  
  
At the defense table, Chakotay stands.  
  
CHAKOTAY  
I believe we've said everything we have to say, Admiral.  
  
ADMIRAL NECHAYEV  
Very well...  
  
Frim the front row of the gallery, Janeway stands up, hops over the railing, makes her way to Chakotay.  
  
JANEWAY  
The Commander may have nothing further to say, but I do...  
  
ADMIRAL NECHAYEV  
Captain, you're out of order!  
  
JANEWAY  
These men and women are my crew. And my responsibility. I don't have anything to add to their defense. They've made their case, I can't add anything to it. What I have to say is that, since they are my crew, whatever judgment you pass on them, you pass on me as well.  
  
ADMIRAL NECHAYEV  
Captain, this is ridiculous. You have no part in this proceeding!  
  
The other members of Voyager's crew follow Janeway, and make their way to the defense table.  
  
TOM  
I'm with the Captain...and the Commander.   
  
HARRY  
We're all one crew. Whatever you do to them, you do to us, too.  
  
By now, the Maquis crew are totally surrounded by the rest of Voyager's crew.  
  
ADMIRAL NECHAYEV  
Very well. If that's how you want it...  
(turns to the other two judges)  
Are we agreed?  
(they both nod)  
It is the decision of this Starfleet tribunal, in the matter of the Maquis members onboard Voyager, that the defendants have demonstrated through their conduct during Voyager's journey that they are rehabilitated, and are fit to rejoin Federation society.  
  
There's cheering from the Voyager crew.  
  
ADMIRAL NECHAYEV  
Furthermore...your actions have clearly demonstrated both your character, and your fitness to perform as Starfleet officers...I personally will sponsor any of you who wish to officially join...or rejoin Starfleet.   
  
You could knock most of the Voyager crew over with a feather. They're too stunned to react.  
  
ADMIRAL NECHAYEV  
Frankly, I can't imagine how you managed to survive out there, let alone get back home in one piece. You have my deepest respect and admiration, every one of you. This tribunal is adjourned!  
  
The Admiral bangs a gavel, and the crew finally break out of their shock and begin cheering, hugging, celebrating. Slowly, they make their way out of the hall, with the cheers of everyone in the galleries accompanying them out.  
  
EXT OUTSIDE STARFLEET HEADQUARTERS  
  
Not far from Starfleet HQ, the bridge crew of Voyager has gathered in a park. We can see the Voyager families and many of the other crew members in a large group nearby.  
  
Besides the bridge crew, B'Elanna and Seven are here, and the Doctor, as well as Samantha and Naomi Wildman, and Future Barclay.  
  
CHAKOTAY  
Captain...and you too, Tom, Harry...all of you. Thank you.  
  
JANEWAY  
You're my crew.  
  
CHAKOTAY  
Still...  
  
TOM  
After all we went through to get here, did you really think we could let you face that all by yourself?  
  
JANEWAY  
Exactly, Tom. Exactly. So, Chakotay, you're a free man, what will you do now?  
  
CHAKOTAY  
I have no idea. I'd like to just think about it for a while...all I know for sure is that I'll be staying on Earth.  
  
As he speaks, we see that he's holding Seven's hand.  
  
SEVEN  
I will be spending at least the next four months working with the Starfleet Engineering command. The Commander has agreed to...keep me company, I believe is the correct phrase.  
  
JANEWAY  
Tom, B'Elanna, what about you? Where will you go?  
  
TOM  
Well, my father told me that if we take his granddaughter anywhere more than five minute's travel from here, he'll personally have me court-martialed.  
  
B'ELANNA  
So I guess we're staying here for a while. But maybe in a year or so I'll go back to the Academy for some refresher classes, and maybe when Miral is a little older Grandpa Owen...  
  
TOM  
Grandpa Owen?!  
  
Janeway's almost doubled over with laughter at that.  
  
B'ELANNA  
Maybe he can get us a spot on a nice big Galaxy class ship or something.   
  
TOM  
(grumbling)  
Grandpa Owen?  
  
JANEWAY  
Harry? Or should I call you Lieutenant?  
  
We can see that Harry now wears the rank pins of a Lieutenant.  
  
HARRY  
I'll be heading out in about a week...there's an assignment on Deep Space Nine, they need a new Operations Officer. And I understand you recommended me, Captain?  
  
JANEWAY  
You'll do a fine job, Lieutenant. And the next time I see you, I expect to talk to at least a Commander, if not a Captain. Understood?  
  
Harry salutes her smartly.  
  
HARRY  
Sir, yes sir!  
  
THE DOCTOR  
You should be in good hands there, medically speaking. I've heard good things about their doctor...he's not me, of course, but from what I've heard he may be almost as good.  
  
TOM  
What are you going to do, Doc?  
  
THE DOCTOR  
I'll be quite busy. I have a part-time appointment at Starfleet Medical. But what I'm really looking forward to is my audition next week with the San Francisco Opera Company. I'm up for the lead in their new production of Der Fligelende Hollander.  
  
The Doctor gets a collection of blank stares.  
  
THE DOCTOR  
The Flying Dutchman. There's a certain poetic irony there, wouldn't you say?  
  
Everyone's speechless at this. After a moment of silence...  
  
THE DOCTOR  
Why are you all so surprised? Am I not a man...well, a hologram of many talents?  
  
JANEWAY  
Of course, Doctor. You'll have to send us tickets for your premiere.   
  
TUVOK  
There is still a question, Doctor. Assuming you do win the role, what name will you use? Surely you don't want to be known as just "The Doctor."  
  
THE DOCTOR  
I've given that a lot of thought, believe it or not. It's long past time I took a name. I could have named myself after one of the great doctors that make up my program...McCoy, perhaps, or Carter or Pierce or even Hippocrates.   
  
TOM  
So what did you pick already?  
  
THE DOCTOR  
I decided to follow the traditions of most human cultures. A given name and a family name. It's a common custom to name a son after his father, and Dr. Zimmerman is my father. More or less.  
  
JANEWAY  
So we should call you Louis?  
  
THE DOCTOR  
Yes. And I needed a family name as well...you've said it often enough, Captain, Voyager is a family...  
  
HARRY  
Oh, no...  
  
THE DOCTOR  
Yes, Mr. Kim. I'd like to introduce myself for the first time, as Doctor Louis Voyager.  
  
FUTURE BARCLAY  
Dr. Zimmerman will be so pleased when he hears this...  
  
THE DOCTOR  
He already has, and he was...  
  
The Doctor points out to the crowd of families, and we see Dr. Zimmerman in the throng of people.  
  
JANEWAY  
Well...Louis...it's an honor to meet you properly.   
(beat)  
And you, Mr. Barclay...you're in something of an odd position. If there's anything I can do for you...if any of us can help, God knows you've earned it helping us...  
  
FUTURE BARCLAY  
Thank you...well...uh...I've talked to myself, and...uh...uh...he...uh, we... thought it would be good if I took a nice long deep space assignment, and I agreed with him...me...uh...us.  
  
TOM  
How did you explain...well, everything?  
  
FUTURE BARCLAY  
With...uh..uh..Seven's...uh...help, we...um...edited, yes, that's the word...Voyager's logs a little bit. Besides, Starfleet knows that when there's something unexplainable, I'm usually involved in it. I don't think they were even all that surprised, to be honest.  
  
We notice that while everyone else is listening intently to Barclay, Tuvok's attention is divided between Reg and two Vulcan women standing among the rest of the Voyager families.  
  
TUVOK  
I believe that a long deep space cruise is a logical course of action, Mr. Barclay. As for myself, I believe that I will be resigning from Starfleet.  
  
Everyone is a bit surprised at that.  
  
JANEWAY  
Tuvok, are you sure about this?  
  
TUVOK  
Captain, my assignment was to assist you in bringing the Maquis members to justice. Now that is accomplished, and I am most gratified at the result. And now I will return to Vulcan.   
(gesturing to his family)  
As Mr. Neelix no doubt would have put it, I have a lot of catching up to do.  
  
That's everyone...except Janeway. Everyone looks at her expectantly.  
  
JANEWAY  
I'm glad to hear that...I'm happy for all of you. We all deserve to enjoy this.   
  
TOM  
Yeah, yeah...but what are you going to do?  
  
JANEWAY  
I've got about a month of debriefings. After that...well, I think Voyager will be fully repaired by then, and as far as I know I'm still her Captain. I don't have an official assignment yet. But whatever they give me, I'll take it, and I'll be lucky if I can find a crew that's one percent as good as you were. And if any of you...  
  
FUTURE BARCLAY  
I'll go!  
  
Everyone laughs.  
  
NAOMI WILDMAN  
Me too!  
  
SAMANTHA WILDMAN  
Count me in too, Captain. If you want Naomi, you get me as well.  
  
A few other crew members chime in with more "Me too!"s  
  
JANEWAY  
Well, I've always said that Voyager was a family. And the thing about families is that you can always come home to them. So there's a place for all of you if you ever want it. You know where to find me...  
  
Janeway looks up into the sky, and we follow her, moving up, up, up...through the atmosphere, into orbit, up to the spacedock where Voyager is being repaired, being readied for her next journey out to the stars...  
  
The End  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
